


逢场作戏

by Fuzixi



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:21:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28109247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fuzixi/pseuds/Fuzixi
Summary: 灵魂互换设定
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker
Kudos: 5





	逢场作戏

**Author's Note:**

> 非治愈星战系列不正确观后感第二弹  
> 时间线私设如山人物略崩能接受再看

1.

这是一个恶劣的玩笑，达斯·维达心想。

西斯尊主刚刚短暂地陷入了昏迷，因为他触发了一个黑暗面的工艺品。那金字塔形的仪器很快散发出刺眼的光线。有种强大的力量撕扯着他，让他像坐在失控的飞行器里那样摇晃。等到维达清醒过来，他发现自己已经不在帝国宫内，眼前是一片暗淡的，沙土的颜色。

不是红的。他很快意识到了这点。

从穆斯塔法后就鲜少摘下的护目镜能过滤掉绝大多数伤害他视力的光线，也会令他极易感到愤怒。他很久没有用自己的眼睛真切地看到什么东西了。

维达试图支撑起自己，用一双柔软的手，附着在上面的衣料像是他学徒早期穿过的袍子。尽管他不愿意承认，那看起来更像是他送给欧比旺的生日礼物。低下头，维达看到了更多属于人类的部分，就好像他的意识被注入到一个崭新的身体里那样。

怎么会？

维达警惕地望向四周，以为这又是一个幻象，一个陷阱。西斯最不缺少扰乱人心的力量。这是哪儿？他运用原力感知周围的一切——是的，原力并没有离他而去。也许是他天选之子的独特身份，也可能因为他的新身体也是力敏。没有神秘的图腾，没有埋伏的敌人。这只是一间平平无奇的小屋。局促的布置，简陋的手工制品无不反映出旧主人的生活状况。黑暗面似乎不会用这种幻象来折磨他，维达只能猜测出现了什么意外。他对原力的了解还不足以使他弄清楚到底发生了什么。

维达站了起来，现在他可以看到更多：不规整的兽皮地毯，年久失修的制冷装置，挂在墙上的绳索和钩子。最后的最后，他在反光的金属面板上看到了属于欧比旺·克诺比的脸。

2.

他听见流水的声音。

欧比旺任由自己沉浸在这种朦胧的感觉中。理智上他知道塔图因最大的湿气农场里也不会有这么多的储藏。就算有，按照一杯水十个信用点的价格他也无法安然享用。几个月来，欧比旺只能靠声波清洗器或者什么奇怪的玩意儿勉强清理自己。他上一次完全浸没在水里可能还是在尤塔帕，为了躲开克隆人士兵的追捕。而纳沙达的雨阴冷而连绵，这都不是什么好的回忆。

他想伸展双臂，感受到更多，但是梦中他的行动似乎不太灵敏。睁开双眼，他只能看到一片模糊。该醒了，他对自己说。

而他无法醒来。四肢似乎被束缚住，或者根本不存在。欧比旺意识到自己可能泡在巴克塔罐里，但是医疗物资在塔图因同样少见。他能记得的最后一件事是在自己的小屋里冥想，渴望同已故的奎刚·金交流。

现在他的四周出现了噪音，欧比旺难以捕捉其中具体的内容，也分辨不出声音的来源。巴克塔液在他周身缓缓降下，欧比旺尝试扭转身体，观察他的处境。他的视力变得很差，但足以让他看到自己布满疤痕的躯干，还有金属包裹着的断肢。有什么东西在控制他的呼吸，让他不能像自己料想中的那样“深吸一口气”。这种程度的伤残不会出现在沙星的隐居者身上。他只知道一个人——如果那高大身影下还是人类的话——会有这样的身体。那个人只会是达斯·维达。

3.

这里是塔图因。

维达在踏出屋门不久就认出了自己的母星，即便他已经多年未归。他从不喜欢这里，银河系的边缘，走私犯和赏金猎人的巢穴，奴隶制的星球，还有无尽的风沙。他不出生在这儿，他的母亲也不出生在这儿。欧比旺一定是看准了这点，才会选择躲在这里。

不带武器穿越绛德兰荒地无疑是自杀行为，但是维达顾不了太多。他感到愤怒，他想要找到欧比旺。上次的对决使他几乎失去了一切，而现在他的能力又得到了增强。他不会再失败了。

母亲的墓地旁边又多了一块石碑，那是属于老拉尔斯的。维达静静地跪坐了一会儿。当他拂去长袍上累积的沙子，做好返程的准备时，他看到远处一个小小的黑点正逐渐向他靠近，一艘民用陆行艇。

是拉尔斯一家，欧文、贝露还有一个婴儿。他还没有拿定主意要不要躲起来就已经被发现了。这是维达在进入欧比旺的身体后第一次见到活生生的人类，他一时间忘记该怎么调动肌肉发出声音，也不知道自己该说什么。也许运用原力让他们忘掉今天发生的事会更好？

欧文·拉尔斯让他别再出现，而贝露劝他藏起来，说近来塔图因也不安全。“我们会好好照顾他的。”等丈夫离开后，贝露这么告诉“本”（那是欧比旺的假名吗？）“欧文只是不希望卢克也被训练成绝地，像他父亲那样……”

她很快抱着婴儿离开，因为欧文站在陆行艇附近向他们颇不耐烦地挥手。维达站在原地，思考着她说的话，有关“卢克”“绝地”与“像他的父亲”。他有一个儿子。过去他曾经和帕德梅猜测起新生儿的性别。后来她死了，死于他的怒火。葬礼举行的时候维达还在进行一次又一次的改造手术，他并没有料想到自己的孩子能够幸存下来。

是欧比旺。在欧比旺把他留在熔岩中等死的时候，他的前师父带走了帕德梅，抢走并藏起了他的儿子。黄沙漫天，在维达意识到之前，他就已经造成了一场严重的沙暴。而他并没有压抑自己的愤怒。西斯通过力量获取知识。重新获得一个健全的躯体之后，维达感觉自己的力量又增强了。欧比旺没有料想到悉心培育的徒弟最后竟然转向了黑暗面，也不会想到维达会用他自己的身体来向他复仇。

4.

“现在开始重装配。”

这里不是塔图因，这不是他的身体。

“链接神经模拟器。”

声音从水中涌出，灌进大脑。剧烈的疼痛把他拉回现实。尽管包围周身的液体已经被抽走，但他听到的每句话也还像是从水里传来的一样。

“例行维护已完成，所有神经连接均已重置。您的躯体应该能以最高效率运转至——”机器人话音未落，已经成了一堆废铁。欧比旺艰难地抬起头，透过目镜向混乱的源头看去，是帕尔——不，是达斯·西迪厄斯，银河帝国的皇帝。

一种恐惧霎时间攫住了他的心脏。欧比旺曾想与西斯尊主对战，但没想过是在这种情况下。他刚刚意识到自己进入了前学徒的身体里，现在就遇到了维达的新师父。他该怎么做？

原力像一堵看不见的围墙那样将他压在了地上，欧比旺勉力支撑自己的上半身，保持着一种扭曲的跪姿。难道西迪厄斯已经发现了他的身份？黑暗原力能够抽取一个人的意识并且借机俘虏他吗？

“维达尊主，”西迪厄斯在他越来越喘不上气的时候缓缓开口，“你昨天闯入了禁地，有什么原因吗？”

“我……我没有理由……师父。”欧比旺试探着回答，他并不清楚维达做了什么，或者在他们身上到底发生了什么。他唯一能确定的是西迪厄斯对他或者维达的变化一无所知。直觉让欧比旺明白正面对抗这样强大的西斯对他毫无益处。最好的方法是隐瞒自己的身份，见机行事。

“你必须明白自己的地位，不要擅作主张。”西迪厄斯在发泄完怒火后简洁地下达命令，“我要你去一趟外环的阿卡尼亚公司，监管最新的克隆人项目。”

5.

莫斯·埃斯利的酒吧是塔图因几个为数不多的能接收全息网信号的地方。维达在时断时续的影像中看到了自己，或者说和他长得一模一样的人正驯服地跪在皇帝面前。那绝对是一个赝品，一个机器人。在他失踪后不久，西迪厄斯就另找了某个傀儡代替他。维达感觉自己被利用了，像摩尔、杜库伯爵一样。一旦他不能继续为皇帝效力，就会被毫不留情地抛弃。

他回到欧比旺的小屋，在一个密封的箱子里找回自己的光剑，又在别处找到欧比旺和奎刚-金的光剑。西迪厄斯教导他西斯的光剑是抢来的，要用痛苦与愤怒腐化凯伯水晶，使之变成鲜血一般的红色。他一直想抢走欧比旺的光剑，就像欧比旺在穆斯塔法对他做的那样。 

西迪厄斯禁止他继续寻找欧比旺与尤达的下落。这根本说不通，皇帝情愿让一群发射爆能束都有困难的暴风兵搜捕绝地，也不让他亲自动手。最后他不得不杀死另一位大师齐拉格·英菲亚，夺走了那人的光剑。

维达点燃了自己的光剑，它看起来得到了很好的保养，没有岩浆、砂石一类恼人的气味。他不知道欧比旺为什么要保留这把光剑而不是毁掉它，这把光剑杀死了圣殿里绝大多数活着的生物。那绝地怎么会容忍这样的武器出现在自己的房屋里？或者说欧比旺把自己的光剑当成一件战利品，用以纪念自己的荣耀？

他把光剑放回原处。然后抓起欧比旺的那一把，想要完成自己未竟的心愿。这不是他第一次触碰欧比旺的光剑，在吉奥诺西斯，他们初次与杜库对决时，欧比旺大喊着他的名字把自己的光剑掷了出去。不，欧比旺喊的是安纳金，不是他，西斯尊主达斯·维达。维达本来以为自己已经能够把两段人生彻底分开，但是随着他重返塔图因，越来越多的记忆像无数的船锚一般将他带回过去。

他能感受到水晶的颤抖，仿佛承载不住他的痛苦，即将变为深红。维达再次看到了幻象，像他腐化上一把光剑时那样。不过这一次他没有见到西迪厄斯，而是一些碎碎的片段，像是欧比旺的记忆。

一些人死在了他的怀里，一些人与他渐行渐远。他从高空坠落，他同布普法什人战斗，他隐藏起自己的行踪。维达将欧比旺的光剑掷开，他不愿意读取绝地的记忆。维达告诉自己改造光剑并不是必需，他还有更多的事情要做。

6.

欧比旺是使用索雷苏剑法的大师，而现在他不得不更改自己的招式，用来适应维达改造后的躯体，并且尽可能的模仿他的一举一动。他不确定西迪厄斯会被欺骗多久，他只是逢场作戏。但是欧比旺知道，一旦他的身份暴露，西斯皇帝绝对会毫不留情地斩杀他和维达两人。

在沃哈依星球，欧比旺遇到了属于“皇帝之手”的萨·崔斯。他设计了一场伏击，杀死了维达的副官莱考夫。欧比旺自己也是侥幸脱险——他尚未适应机械身体，更别说使用光剑了。最后他用原力捏碎了刺客的咽喉。

欧比旺知道自己不能一直用同样的招数。他试着举高双手，以阿塔鲁剑法开始今天的训练。维达改造后的四肢是完全不协调的，它们笨重而且会加剧肉体的磨损。西迪厄斯绝对有能力给维达更好的身体，但他却任由自己的徒弟困在维生装置里。皇帝希望借此保持维达的愤怒，好让他一直成为原力黑暗面的俘虏。而现在这份痛苦却由欧比旺承受。对安纳金的爱蒙蔽了他的判断，让他对学徒堕入黑暗面的过程一无所知。

过去他和安纳金常常使用不同的剑式迷惑敌人。比如他们对战杜库伯爵的时候，欧比旺先后用了阿塔鲁、希乔和索雷苏三种剑法，和安纳金装出一副互相阻碍的样子，最后勉强得胜。如果当时在他身边的不是安纳金，欧比旺也许会把自己的幸存当成幸运。但那里确实是他的前学徒，共和国最年轻的将军之一。是安纳金救了他，不止一次。

他在维达的身体里，欧比旺现在可以确信。下一个问题是，维达会不会在塔图因？他不知道自己是直接占有这具破损的具体，还是意外和西斯尊主做了个交换。

他应该离卢克再远一点的。他应该在塔图因附近找一颗行星居住。这不是什么难事，等到危机时再向拉尔斯一家发出预警。欧比旺回想起小屋里的陈设，希望维达不要过早破解自己的日志。他应该不会愿意见到拉尔斯一家？就算他们“碰巧”遇到了，欧文也不会主动提起卢克。维达不会对自己继兄弟的孩子有什么兴趣，那么卢克或许能够幸免于难。

欧比旺很难想象维达会对自己的儿子做出什么，既然他能够扼住帕德梅的喉咙。维达会将妻子的死怪罪到孩子的身上吗？或者他会亲自训练这个孩子，把卢克引向黑暗面。无论哪种结果都叫欧比旺感到一阵胆寒。

隐居似乎不再是个好主意。在穆斯塔法，维达曾想让他退出这场纷争，去某个人迹罕至的地方生活。欧比旺当时拒绝了他，但后来又不得不隐藏起自己，保护卢克直到那孩子长大成人。

他需要冥想。欧比旺收起光剑，静候原力的指引。

7.

“克诺比大师，”夜深人静的时候，一个颤动着的全息影像出现在维达面前。那身影属于贝尔·奥加纳。维达知道他是两千人名单上的一员，就像帕德梅那样。帝国刚建立的时候，他以为贝尔会旗帜鲜明地反对西迪厄斯的统治。但是奥加纳议员似乎甘心做回温和的贵族，放弃了自己在星际间的声望。根据情报，奥德朗因为接收了太多的难民而动乱不堪，示威者的怒吼不仅针对帝国，也针对奥德朗政府与布雷哈女王。因为他们“还做得不够多”。现在看起来并不是那么回事，贝尔·奥加纳比他显露出来的更加复杂。他熟知欧比旺的下落，这说明他很可能知道更多消息。

几句短暂的寒暄之后，（这是录制好的影像，只有在特定时间和频道才会播放，这样能够避开帝国的信息拦截）议员说明了奥德朗和科洛桑的近况。“战争不会结束，只是暂时转入了地下。我会尽力接收其他星球的难民。”最后奥加纳同欧比旺道别，“祝你一切都好。莱娅已经会叫爸爸妈妈了，如果帕德梅还在她一定会很高兴的。真希望莱娅能和卢克一起长大，也希望能早点见到你，克诺比大师。”

全息影像熄灭了，维达重又回到黑暗之中。他已经发现了太多秘密。欧比旺还活着，他的两个孩子都还活着。但是西迪厄斯和欧比旺，他的两任师父向他隐瞒了一切。西迪厄斯得到了帝国，欧比旺得到了安宁，奥加纳得到了他的女儿。他们都获得了自己想要的，只有他，维达，活在谋杀所爱之人的永久的悔恨之中。

他不会让他们轻松太久的。

塔图因的双日尚未升起，维达已经搭上博萨海盗的飞船。他将前往奥德朗，他要带回莱娅，然后是卢克。他要杀了仿冒品，或者杀掉自己的西斯师父，机械的四肢也许会影响行动，但现在他拥有一个健全的身体。最后他要去见欧比旺，如果绝地大师的意识还留存在世间。他要让欧比旺见到自己全新的帝国。

8.

西迪厄斯并不信任他，或者说并不信任达斯·维达。于是派遣自己的忠实心腹塞特·佩斯蒂奇与他一同前往奥德朗。他的新任务是逮捕方·扎议员，或者说是前议员。意识到这一点并不能令欧比旺感到愉快，他总不至于堕落到和一个西斯比较起作师父的好坏来。歼星舰上多一个人也就意味着多一份被皇帝监视的可能。

他不知道自己是否应该主动联系贝尔，告诉他自己被困在了维达的身体里，而真正的维达下落不明。他不确定贝尔会不会相信这样荒诞的言辞。如果他通过某些回忆（比如复述他们在蛮荒空间的冒险）让贝尔相信自己，那么议员就会从中推导出维达就是安纳金这一结论。不，他不会允许这件事发生。他曾经行事果断，他知道该如何做决定，并且毫不犹豫。但现在的欧比旺陷入了左右为难的境地。

他木然走下穿梭机的活动舷梯，庆幸自己的表情被维达的面具覆盖。欧比旺能看出贝尔的不满，围墙外示威者的呼喊此起彼伏，就好像刻意安排给他听一样。但是欧比旺什么也做不了，只能任由贝尔向他介绍起自己原本就认识的人——奥德朗政府的助手还有顾问，以及安蒂列斯船长。

最好的状况下，他将创造出一个独自追杀方·扎的机会。然后因为某种原因失败，前议员逃往外环星域，并且将帝国的暴行传播开来。在他说明来意之后，贝尔冷冷地拒绝了“维达尊主”的要求，并且宣布奥德朗政府会给予方·扎豁免权。“那我只能要求我的部下……”欧比旺说，暴风兵并没有被他带进皇宫，他确信自己会是第一个见到议员的人。

就在此时，一名年轻的保卫员打断了他们：“有两队无法识别信息的人潜入王宫。他们携带武器，并且已经进入了别墅区。”在贝尔做出反应之前，他的助手已经调出了监控录像。几名绝地似乎在躲避什么人。欧比旺想起自己现在的身份，维达，瞬间明白了他们应该躲着自己。

影像很快被静止，放大，他认出了罗恩·施赖恩和他的朋友们。欧比旺从心底里庆幸这群绝地即将遇到的是他这个仿冒的西斯尊主，他们会顺利离开的，就像方·扎议员那样。然后他看到了另一张图像，是他自己的脸。欧比旺·克诺比出现在画面之中。

贝尔发出了压抑后的吸气声音，而欧比旺，尽管他很惊讶，但是这具躯体的呼吸是由机械操纵的，因此别人看不出他有什么异常。

真正的达斯·维达已然来到奥德朗。

他点燃了光剑。

9.

他们在宫殿的一隅相会。

奥德朗的王宫已有七百多年的历史。尽管现在他并不能看清四周精美的装饰，欧比旺还是分心了几秒，为自己即将造成的破坏而感到内疚。他知道自己不该这么做，他即将见到的是皇帝的副手，套在他身体里的达斯·维达。

欧比旺不确定维达有没有接到逮捕方·扎议员的命令。按理说，贝尔和方·扎都是两千人名单上的一员。既然贝尔是安全的，那么除了冒充维达的他知道这一命令，维达没理由会对方·扎下手。

维达是为自己而来，欧比旺确信。他在无形之中把贝尔一家卷入了危险之中。维达很可能已经发现了卢克，不能让他再知道莱娅的存在。这里还有其他的绝地。欧比旺必须独自迎战维达，为议员和绝地们争取时间。王宫里的安保系统会向贝尔发出警告。最后他和维达需要带着满身伤痕离开奥德朗，或者死在这里。

维达在打斗中感受到了熟悉的原力。和他对战的不是机器人，而是一名力敏。欧比旺。他早该想到。多么讽刺！穆斯塔法本该是他们的终结，他可能永远也找不到前师父的灵魂。但是欧比旺就在这里，就在此刻。他加紧了攻势。

10.

半人半机械的身体使得欧比旺不再灵活。过去他能在一秒钟之内格挡二十多发爆能束，而现在他只能勉强阻挡维达的进攻。他们以一种古怪的姿态对战，攻击对方，但伤害的却是自己的身体。

最终两把光剑贴近了欧比旺的咽喉。困在维达破损的身体中，被“自己”杀死，这就是他的结局。欧比旺和维达都不知道接下来会发生什么，他们会一同回归原力，还是重新回到自己的身体中。自从他们交换身体，欧比旺就听不到奎刚大师的声音了。接下来的路没有指引，他只能自己试探着前行。

维达猛地挥动剑柄，不是对他，而是反手捅死了一个试图接近他们的女绝地。“我想她可能认错人了。”维达扯出了一个可怕的笑。

对欧比旺来说，亲眼目睹维达杀死圣殿的一员使他惊惧。他本可以做得更好，在穆斯塔法或者是更久之前的纳布。但看起来他总是做错决定。

“我没有用光剑砍自己身体的喜好。”维达将另一把光剑移开一段距离，命令道，“在穿梭机上等我，否则我会用你的手杀掉奥德朗王室。”维达特意停顿了一会儿，好欣赏欧比旺的反应，虽然隔着头盔他很难看出对方具体的表情，“听说贝尔和布雷哈有一个漂亮的女儿。”

“如果你这么做，后悔的是你。”欧比旺说。维达一向不喜欢自己的发声器，现在这声音在空旷的房间里显得更加刺耳。

“我为什么会后悔，欧比旺？你认定我会后悔不过是因为你觉得自己比我知道的多一些。但我已经知道了一切——莱娅是我的女儿，卢克是我的儿子，是你夺走了他们！”

“如果你真的知道了一切，那你该知道西迪厄斯自始至终没有起死回生的方法，他根本无法拯救帕德梅！她不是死于难产，而是死于心碎。如果你当时可以……”

“够了！”维达吼道。他把光剑下移，在维生服的右臂上烧灼出一道伤口。他清楚地知道自己的弱点，那老式的机械右手是他身上唯一惯用的部件。接着是左臂。人造韧带融化后，欧比旺就不能再对他产生任何威胁了。“留下来，我不说第三遍。”

11.

欧比旺的脸让他在宫廷内部畅通无阻，维达杀死了方·扎议员还有几名来不及离开的绝地。他确实没有“亲自”接受皇帝的命令，但是两千人名单上的一员逃离科洛桑？光是这一点，维达就可以推断出欧比旺前往奥德朗的原因。他没有想到这里还有其他的绝地。看来六十六号令后幸存的人远比他料想的要多。

光剑封住了死者身上的伤痕，他的袍子还是干燥的，没有沾染一丝血污。维达推开了最后一扇门。

“克诺比大师！”奥加纳议员惊呼，“你怎么会在这里？”

“贝尔，”他模仿着欧比旺的语调，试图让自己听起来更有说服力，“我在原力中感受到了扰动，维达在这里，我担心他会对你们不利。”

贝尔·奥加纳疲惫地点了点头，来不及细想一个被帝国通缉的绝地大师是怎么进行星际旅行的。“布雷哈和莱娅都很安全，只是我联系不上方·扎议员了。”

“希望他已经离开奥德朗了，这里并不安全。”维达接口道，然后极为自然地说出了自己的请求：“如果可以，我想见见莱娅。维达要是真要做什么不利的事情，我也可以拦住他。”这听起来就像是欧比旺会说的话。他受够了委员会的骗局，但现在他不得不和自己的前师父一样用谎言达到自己的目的。

贝尔并没有直接回答，他蹙起眉头，抛出了新的问题：“克诺比大师，我只问一句，维达就是安纳金吗？”

维达和欧比旺这两位名义上的敌人似乎达成了共识，安纳金·天行者已死，死于西斯尊主维达之手。然而贝尔却凭借着独到的观察力发现了他们的秘密。维达想要继续隐瞒这一事实，他仍然不愿意承认自己是那个失败的家伙。他想说“不是”。但他忽然感到一阵眩晕，某种消失已久的东西，他和欧比旺之间的师徒纽带又重新连接在一起，他几乎忘记了这种感觉。

“是的。”欧比旺通过纽带控制自己原本的躯体，所以现在是他们一同发出声音，“我很抱歉，贝尔。”

12.

“你在做什么？”

维达避开了巡逻的士兵，通过刚建起的精神纽带在私人舱室里找到了欧比旺。他没有想到他们的纽带会被重建，也不会想到欧比旺是先建立起纽带的人。现在维生服里的身体必须适用巴克塔罐疗愈了，两个医疗机器人正在拆解机械四肢。

“你和西迪厄斯之间没有师徒纽带吗？”欧比旺似乎在故意激怒他，“我猜他好像不怎么喜欢你。几天前在沃哈依，他还特地找了个刺客暗杀你。”

这也是维达没有料想到的事情。看来他的两任师父都想要取他的性命。当然要说维达自己从未想过对他们下手也是不可能的。欧比旺总会在受到威胁的时候产生出一种奇怪的幽默感，他在用自己的方式缓解不安。

“你现在越来越像个西斯了，欧比旺。”维达怒视着自己的躯体，那机械般的声音比以往更加令他烦躁。交换身体过后，欧比旺的神情隐藏在面具之下，而他的表情却一览无余。他想要让欧比旺感到痛苦，于是他继续说，“皇帝让你杀人了吗？绝地？平民？还是那些不成事的军官？你感受到了黑暗面的力量了吗？看看你，欧比旺，像只老鼠一样躲在塔图因，现在又向西斯皇帝卑躬屈膝。”

面具落下，露出了维达被烧毁的脸。伤痕组织牵扯着肌肉，这张脸上看不出任何表情。真正的维达第一次用别人的眼睛观察自己的身体。这种奇怪的感觉就像是灵魂出窍一样。之前他被包裹在维生服里，所以他也只能从舰船的舷窗上看到一个模糊的黑影。维达不喜欢这样的自己，如果他还能拥有人类的四肢，他在军队中会更自在，他的能力也会更强大。

“你想要重建你的身体。”欧比旺确定地说，没有理会维达的挖苦。他用纽带传递信息，因为连接喉部的发声器也被取下了。“而我可以帮你。”

“可别说就这么几天你已经受不了在维生服里的生活了。”维达下意识地反驳欧比旺。他在思考时忘记竖起精神屏障。为了结束对话，维达转动阀门，让巴克塔液快速充满了整个罐子。欧比旺很快进入了休眠状态。

他已经不再想从欧比旺那里听到解释了。安纳金曾经有几次恳求他的朋友暂时抛下绝地的守则，告诉他该怎么办，但欧比旺只会让他用原力思考。

他能够相信欧比旺吗？在绝地覆灭，帝国崛起，他们认识的几乎所有的人都因他而死之后。欧比旺还会继续留在他身边吗？

除了带回逝者以外，西斯工艺品能够实现使用者最强烈的愿望。

所以什么才是他最想要的？重新夺回自己健全的身体还是见到欧比旺。

维达已经知道了答案。

13.

出于某种原因，维达动手剃掉了他的——欧比旺的胡子。他不理解欧比旺为什么执着于这一形象，如果他要隐藏自己的身份，一定会竭力把自己扮成另一个人的样子，和自己原先的外形相差越大越好。他冲掉多余的泡沫，感受流水在皮肤上划过的清凉。塔图因可没有这种享受，那里只有无尽的沙漠。也许欧比旺用遮挡住半张脸的髭须阻挡风沙，就像班萨都有着长长的睫毛一样。维达抹去镜子上的水汽，更好地注视着绝地大师的脸。

他上一次看到这张脸是在欧比旺假扮雷科·哈丁的时候，远远地，他看见自己的前师父恢复了容貌与嗓音。然后他匆匆离开，拒绝听到欧比旺对于卧底任务的更多解释。绝地圣殿的学徒们总以为克诺比大师生来就是个不知变通的中年人。事实上绝非如此，在战争中他总有令人意想不到的主意，也会反对委员会的安排。但更多的时候，欧比旺总会把心思藏起。安纳金因为这个抱怨过好几回，后来索性放弃了追问。他们之间的师徒纽带从出师仪式上幸存，却没能熬过克隆人战争。营救议长的时候欧比旺已经感受不到他，电梯里年长的绝地收回光剑，尴尬地笑说，“哦，原来是你啊。”

回到舱室，维达从一个隐蔽的夹层里找出工具。他小心翼翼地对暴风兵的盔甲进行了改装，让自己，准确的说，是欧比旺的体型和詹戈·费特更加接近。既然他能一眼看出新入选的暴风兵和标准差了多少，那么皇帝没理由发现不出他们之间的差异。

当他终于穿上了盔甲，而执行者号也显示接近科洛桑时，维达又见到了欧比旺。彼时欧比旺处于他往日的位置，而他站在暴风兵的队列里。“你的目的？”他用纽带问。欧比旺精准地望向他所在的地方，不是通过视觉搜寻，而是凭借着他们之间的连接。

“我爱你，”欧比旺咽下称谓，“我怀念那些我们曾经拥有的时光。西迪厄斯不能给你第二次机会，他只会利用你达成自己的目的。一直以来我认为避开你会是最好的选择，但你向黑暗面陷得越深，就会伤害更多的人。我想我至少可以做出努力，挽回我们的关系，救出那些能够被拯救的人。”

“你身上光明面的气息太重，”维达说，“皇帝会发现异常的。”几分钟后，他们走进一间冥想室，欧比旺不知道密码，所以他之前一直避免接近这间屋子。他们面对面坐下，摆出冥想的姿势。维达需要用自己的愤怒影响欧比旺。这同时也是一次测验，时常有绝地会因为黑暗面的力量太过强大而被扰乱心智。如果欧比旺不能承载他的怒火，那么他就更不能抵抗西斯工艺品的影响了。

他们早已不是纯粹的绝地和西斯。维达从不认同西迪厄斯有关权力与喜悦的观点，而欧比旺的依恋已经足够干扰他的判断了。他们交换了身体，重建了精神纽带。欧比旺和维达都用了很多时间思考他们之间的关系。他们能够重新开始吗？

14.

欧比旺走进了帝国宫里华丽的冥想室，他将要以维达尊主的身份向皇帝复命。与此同时，真正的维达以暴风兵的身份留在门外警戒。

“似乎你处理了我们在奥德朗上的小麻烦，维达尊主。”西迪厄斯说道。

“是的，师父。方·扎再也不会烦扰您了。”欧比旺尽可能谦逊地回答。维达用他的身体和光剑杀死了这个可怜的人。而为了救下更多人的生命，他必须臣服在这个西斯的面前。

“我知道我本应该感觉到一些宽慰。但是事实上，我对这个结果并不是很高兴。方·扎的死很可能会引起议会的同情。”

“我很抱歉，但他让我别无选择。”

“你还有很多东西要学习，我的徒弟。”西迪厄斯走向大门，欧比旺跟在他身后，小心隔出一段距离。等到西斯皇帝离开宫殿，他就可以和维达找出那件西斯工艺品，然后……

剑光快速闪过，在欧比旺能出声阻止之前，西迪厄斯已经倒在地上。这不是他们先前的计划，他心想。

“这是摒弃杂念的一种方法。我们有很多事要完成，不能再增加更多的变数了。”维达收起光剑，通过纽带回应。他好像也被欧比旺的幽默传染，只是神情依然严肃。“西迪厄斯把真正的全息记录仪藏了起来，档案馆里的那些都是赝品。他以为我不知道这些。”

“我们需要趁卫兵发现他之前完成仪式。”

15.

他们在帝国宫内穿行。欧比旺仍然不适应西迪厄斯对绝地圣殿的改造，不喜欢丑陋的旗帜悬挂在他一直生活的地方。耐心点，他告诉自己，这一切都要结束了。

维达推开了一扇门，然后是另一扇。他在暴风兵的盔甲里动作依然灵活，欧比旺落后几步，正在思考是不是该借用原力行动。

最后维达在一个精巧的展示柜前停下，他取出刻着西斯纹章的工艺品。欧比旺不由得想到自己之前在兹古拉的西斯神庙里毁掉的那个全息记录仪。

“我不会让它伤害你的，欧比旺。”维达忽然这么说。

是纽带。欧比旺在心里默默提醒自己。他太久没有竖起精神屏障，以至于某些思想一不留神就传递过去。

“所以我们在这里……开始……”欧比旺问道。

维达点点头，他摘下了暴风兵的头盔。不知怎么，他想这样再看欧比旺一回。“我会启动，然后它会指引你完成仪式。我们只要先摆好冥想的姿势就行。”

欧比旺点了点头，他很快被亮光包围，即使隔着护目镜，他也必须闭上眼睛防止受伤。欧比旺试图把自己交托出去，他听见了黑暗面的低语，“你的愿望是什么？”那声音问，“埋藏在你心中最强烈的愿望是什么？”

“原力啊，请你带回安纳金·天行者。让他的灵魂归于原位，让他的身体恢复如初。”欧比旺祈求道。西迪厄斯在安纳金的心中布下疑虑，让维达取代了他年轻的学徒。时间去得太久，欧比旺几乎难以会想起他们初次见面时的情形。现在西迪厄斯已死，维达也应该一并离去。他会终结西斯的存在，正如维达想要杀死所有绝地一般。

16.

他会忘记一切。忘记自己的能力，忘记天选之子的头衔。忘记他爱过的人，他失去的人，他杀死的人。忘记你，欧比旺。他将不再信任你。你所珍藏的回忆在他心里不会有任何价值。

黑暗面试图动摇他的决心。欧比旺知道他在冒险，维达的第一次失败造成了他们现在的局面。如果他也失败了，事情将会变得更糟。他想要从安纳金的身上彻底抹消达斯·维达的存在，这意味着要消除西迪厄斯对他的影响。而欧比旺仅仅比西迪厄斯早认识安纳金不久，他知道自己似乎没有什么优势。这是个艰难的选择，安纳金会忘记伊冷，忘记纳奥斯三号，忘记他们的足迹曾经踏遍整个银河系。

是的，欧比旺说。没有了西斯，帝国不会长存。卢克和莱娅会平安的长大。我也会丢下绝地的长袍，从历史上消失。而原力也会得到平衡。这就是我想要的。

仪式生效了，欧比旺感觉自己正在回到原先的身体里。光芒渐渐消散，他尝试着活动身躯，用自己的眼睛寻找安纳金的身影。趁着年轻人苏醒之前，欧比旺摘下了属于西斯的头盔。帝国的军官将会发现它和西迪厄斯的尸体。这已经很具有说服力了。

欧比旺注视着自己的学徒，抹去了战争的印记，安纳金看起来健康又漂亮。他们将要离开科洛桑，到某个偏远的地方。他会用谎言构筑安纳金的一生。关于他的母亲，他缺失的记忆。关于他偶然间出现的，能够隔空移物的能力。达斯·维达销毁了安纳金·天行者的全部资料。不会有人把普通的人类男性和死去的共和国将军联系到一起。无知是幸运也是一种永久的惩处。维达控制这具身体时剃掉了他的胡子，现在他看起来也只是比十三年前稍微老了一点而已。

安纳金皱起眉头，感觉自己从一个很长的睡梦中醒来。虽然他不记得自己梦到了什么，也不知道自己身处何方。眼前的男人看着他，好像在期待着什么。他们似乎不久前见过一面，而他的名字是……

“欧比旺？”

被称作欧比旺的人笑了，然后他告诉他：“又见面了，我的老朋友。”

END


End file.
